Who Did It?
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: During a sleep-over the hosts play 'Who Did It.' Of course, a lot of them get a bit paranoid...maybe to the point that they think the game is real? Let the games begin, as they find out who 'Killer' really is!
1. Let the Games Begin!

**Well, this came to me after watching TV and the people in the show was playing a game like this. I changed the game around a bit and I think that the title of the story was what the name of the game was...but yeah, maybe one of you will recongnize the game and tell me what the name of it is, if I'm not correct. **

**Anyways, I wanted to see the hosts get really paranoid over each other, and what better way to do it than playing on a dark night at Haruhi's house after watching a scary movie?**

* * *

Haruhi glances across the room at her friends. Some had pillows clutched tightly to their chests, others had their hand mid-air with popcorn wrapped in their fingers that never made it to their mouths, and others had no expression on their face at all.

This was the result of watching a scary movie together.

She looked back to the television to watch a girl getting her head sliced clean off with a machete. Haruhi wasn't scared even when Tamaki, the twins and Honey let out screams higher pitched than the girls who were being attacked on the television. She kept right on eating her popcorn.

"Takashi! I'm scared," Honey yelled, clutching onto the silent teenager for his life. Takashi only nodded and stood with the boy in his arm so that he could take him into the kitchen…just as someone in the movie walked straight into getting his left leg cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Takashi zoomed out of the living room- not that he was scared or anything- he was just _really _worried for his cousins' well being, of course.

Kyouya sighed as Tamaki's soul hovered above the blonde's body. Tamaki's eyes were rolled far into the back of his head so that you could only see the white background of his eyes while drool dipped down his chin. The spectacled boy grabbed Tamaki's soul and jammed it back into Tamaki's body.

The twins (who had claimed that they were the bravest of the hosts) held onto each other tightly, both their bodies shivering in fear of what would happen next on the screen.

By the time the movie ended and Haruhi flicked the lights back on, Tamaki was as white as chalk and (just when Haruhi had turned back on the lights) the twins posed as if they hadn't been snuggled up just two seconds ago: a picture of pure bravery. But Haruhi could see the sweat on their bodies and the tears in Kaoru's eyes and the way Hikaru shifted his eyes as if something was going to pop out and eat him.

She sighed and called Mori and Honey back into the room. Soon, they timidly snuck their heads around the corner and inched their way to their previous seats.

"I thought you guys said you wouldn't get scared," Haruhi teased.

"Scared? Ch, that was the worst movie we've ever seen." Hikaru muttered.

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked, and was about to say more when she noticed one of her friends missing. "Where's Kyouya-sempai?"

Everyone (except Tamaki, who was huddled in the fetal position) scanned the surrounding area for their raven-haired friend. Just when they were about to go looking for him, he walked into the room.

They stared at him.

He stared at them.

"Hey…" Haruhi said slowly, "When did you leave the room?"

Kyouya steadied his glasses on his nose and replied, "Just a bit before the ending of the movie."

"WHERE YOU SCARED TOO KYOUYA?!"

Suddenly, Tamaki was clutching Kyouya by his shoulders and shaking him. "That movie was one of the most frightening I have ever had the displeasure of seeing!"

"Let go of me, you idiot," Kyouya said, pushing Tamaki out of his way with a hand that covered the blonde's entire face. "That movie was a disgrace. The graphics and special effects couldn't have stood to be any worse than they already were. I walked out because I couldn't take the horrible quality of it any longer than that."

Pretty good liar Kyouya is, don't you think?

"Since no one was scared," the twins chorused, "We should play a little game."

"No! I won't allow Haruhi to participate in any more of your horrible games!" Tamaki yelled.

"But Milord, this is different," Kaoru reasoned.

"It has to do with everyone here testing their courage and wits," Hikaru explained.

"Except one person is the bad guy." They said in unison.

"Haruhi doesn't want to play such a-"

"Actually, I'm willing to play." Haruhi said slowly and sat Indian-style on the floor next to Hikaru. "I think I've played a game like this before."

"I'll play too!" Tamaki, suddenly with a change of mind, said. After him came Honey, then Takashi and hesitant Kyouya, who sat on the couch instead of the floor like the others.

"We found this on a website." Hikaru said as he and his brother worked on writing stuff on paper and cutting them up into strips. When that was done, they put the strips into a bowl (that Tamaki had cried about because it was chipped and offered to buy Haruhi many un-chipped bowls) and mixed them up inside.

"Okay, there's only one strip in there that says 'Killer' on it. Whoever gets the strip with that will obviously be the killer. Everyone else should get a strip that says 'Victim' on it. But the victims should all try their best not to get killed while also trying to figure out who Killer is. Understand?"

Everyone nodded at Hikaru and Kaoru went on to say, "Now, after we all pick our strips then we'll all go change into our pajamas- that will give Killer the chance to go get his…or her," he smirked at Haruhi, "weapon, which Hikaru and I have put safely in Haruhi's bathroom. It's small enough to tote around without anyone noticing that you have it but it's good at 'getting the job done.' When everyone finishes changing clothes then it's the Killer's chance to start getting people. But be wise- you only win the game if you kill all Victims without anyone finding out that you're Killer."

Everyone pulled their strips, eyed their opposites and stood to go to Haruhi's room.

I can tell you one thing, and that is that Haruhi _**is not **_Killer. She waited patiently as one after another, her friends went to the bathroom to change clothes…or…retrieve the weapon. So when Kaoru came back into the room she went to the bathroom and quickly changed clothes.

It seemed that the twins had hidden the weapon really well or that someone had already taken it. So far, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya had already been in the bathroom and out. If she didn't find the weapon then she could quickly narrow it down to one of them being Killer, for that meant that one of them had the weapon.

If she did find the weapon in its hiding spot then it would mean that Honey, Takashi or Tamaki was Killer, for they were the only ones who had yet to change clothes. After awhile of thorough searching, she still didn't find the weapon, so she _knew _that the culprits had to be one o the twins or- she gulped- the Shadow King.

When she came back into the room, everyone was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You sure did take a long time in the bathroom," Kaoru commented.

Haruhi glared at him, "So did you."

"But you took longer," the twins said, and Honey bounded off to the bathroom.

Tamaki looked one way and another and said nervously, "W-what if the killer is already here? Couldn't he just kill all of us right now?"

Silence.

"How do we know…," Hikaru said slowly, golden eyes narrowing, "That you're not just saying that because- because that's exactly what your plan is?!"

"What? No, no! I'm not Killer," Tamaki said, flailing dramatically.

Kyouya chuckled, and the world was sent into uproar.

"What was that chuckle about?!" the twins and Tamaki yelled, "You're Killer, aren't you?!"

"I refuse to respond to that." Kyouya said coolly.

"Kyouya! How could you betray me like this," Tamaki asked as he fell miserably to the floor.

"Ne, Kaoru…Haruhi and Takashi sure are quiet. Who's to say that one of them isn't Killer?"

"You're right Hikaru. They'd both be really good killers."

"NOOOOOO!" Tamaki wailed, shielding himself from Takashi and Haruhi with his arms.

The twins burst out laughing just as Honey came back into the room. "All done!" he chirped, and everyone, even Takashi, gave him suspicious eyes. "Takashi, it's your turn."

"Ah," Takashi agreed and walked out the room, his night clothes in hand.

"Honey-sempai…took so long," Kaoru whispered.

"Hontou?" I don't think so," Honey said, swinging his legs back and forth on when he was seated on Haruhi's bed.

"You know we could just attack you and see if you have the weapon." Hikaru said and Tamaki's ears perked up much like a puppy's.

"You could," Honey agreed with a short nod. Then suddenly a dark look came into his eyes and he didn't appear to be the loli-shota cute boy anymore. He appeared to be the same Honey one sees when you wake him up from his slumber. "But I suggest you don't."

Everyone in the room took three steps away from the small teenager.

"Heh…he's right." Haruhi agreed. Then she looked towards the twins and put a finger to her chin, "You know, I don't think you two should hang out with each other much during this game. Who knows? One of you could be Killer."

Hikaru and Kaoru froze simultaneously, looked at each other, and then back at Haruhi.

"Unless, that is, you already shared your status with each other. But who's to say that you wouldn't lie to each other, just this once? Just for the sake of being Game King, right?"

"Hikaru and I wouldn't lie," Kaoru said and shrugged. "If Hikaru is Killer then I'd be the last one to be his victim, ne, Hikaru?"

Hikaru didn't answer.

He was too busy staring at Kaoru.

"Eh? Hikaru, what's wrong?"

Hikaru pointed a wry finger to his brother, his eyes wide. "I…I can't trust you in this game. You…you could be Killer."

Haruhi smirked. Kaoru threw a fit.

"Well I can't trust you either Hikaru! You probably rigged the game so that you could be Killer and get some sick, twisted joy out of killing off your friends!"

"You probably just told us all your plans and used reverse-psychiatry on us all at the same time!" Hikaru yelled.

During that rather loud situation, Takashi came back and Kyouya went to change.

They all knew that when Kyouya came back, the game would officially begin. No one knew who Killer was, but they knew that they could hardly trust anybody.

Let the games begin.

**Well, this is probably going to get up to at the most, five chapters. I'm still working on my other story so this is just when I have some available time. If many people review then I'll try to update faster. Till next time, ja ne!**


	2. Mad Confusion

**Hey there, I found a really weird typo in my last chapter. I believe I said that the twins or Tamaki could be Killer, when I actually meant the twins or Kyouya could be killer. Of course, for the sake of my little twists and turns that I might take you on, that is not an absolute fact. Just so you know...and I'll try to leave little clues that will hint who Killer is. But this is only the second chapter and I don't want you to guess too soon! **

**Thanks for all you put this on alert!**

**And thanks for the support of those who reviewed! Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

Just as soon as the last person had come back, the twins yelled out in unison, "Split up!" and everyone in the room ran out. The hosts were painfully aware of how small Haruhi's little apartment was and the little space to hide in. Haruhi, on the other hand, knew exactly where to hide. It was her house after all and so she knew that she had the advantage in the game.

She figured that if she stayed hidden long enough then she could come out when the coast was clear, and find out for herself who Killer was when everyone else was 'dead.' Though she had no idea how or what with a victim was killed with.

Haruhi quickly ran into her kitchen. She looked back quickly when she heard her friends fumbling closer towards her. The brunette then pulled open the wooden doors at the bottom of the sink to wedge herself in between the pipes.

It was uncomfortable…maybe Honey would've felt a bit more comfortable in the tight spot but that was one of the reasons she was almost sure that she had chosen a good hiding spot.

Unfortunately, there weren't that many places to hide.

The doors slowly creaked open, allowing a beam of light to come into the tight space. Haruhi held her breath. She knew that the killer would be Hikaru, Kaoru or Kyouya. If one of them opened the door she knew she would be killed.

Now, hiding in an enclosed space didn't seem like such a great idea.

"Haru-chan?"

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. It was only Honey, thank goodness! But she could still hear footsteps all around her house. Now that she knew staying bunched up would do her no real justice, she grabbed the small blonde's hand and ran out of the kitchen as quickly as she could with Honey fumbling behind her.

Just as soon as she looked around frantically, her mind racing for what to do in the strange situation of the game that was being played…the lights in the house went out. All was silent for what seemed like ages.

The hand that was still clasped to hers tightened suddenly, causing Haruhi to come back to life. She looked down to where he should've been, but she couldn't see him at all because of the immense darkness.

"It's dark in here! I'm scared," Honey yelled.

"Who turned out the lights?"

Haruhi sighed. That had definitely been Tamaki's voice. "Don't worry Honey-sempai, Tamaki-sempai…I'll get a flashlight," she assured the two and let go of Honey's small hand so that she could go back into the kitchen to retrieve the item.

"No Haru-chan, don't leave me!"

"Haruhi wait! Daddy will come with you!"

Haruhi sighed (again) and asked Honey, "Where's Mori-sempai anyways?"

Right on cue, a monotonous voice said, "Mitsukuni-"

Takashi picked up a soft _click_ from somewhere in the room. He didn't know where it was coming from but his instincts told him to act fast. "Watch out!" He dived to Haruhi and pushed her with his body.

The lights flickered back on.

Haruhi moaned and rubbed her head. She was on the floor, and when she looked in front of her she saw Takashi. To her left was Honey; in the kitchen was a shocked looking Kaoru. Tamaki was by the wooden table in her living room and Hikaru and Kyouya were no where in sight.

"Takashi," Honey yelled while running towards his stoic friend, tears filling his brown eyes. Takashi blinked and rolled over onto his back. "You're hurt!"

Indeed, there was a huge splotch of red on the front of Takashi's shirt. If he had felt pain he would've thought it was blood. But he simply fingered the wet shirt, and then lifted it up to his nose. "Its paint," he pointed out.

"Oh, I see!" Honey chirped, happy that his cousin was not hurt. Tamaki, Kaoru and Haruhi circled the duo as Honey patted Takashi happily on the head.

"So…I suppose this means that Mori-sempai is dead?" Haruhi asked, having no clue in the world what had just happened. Then it came to them all- they froze.

There was an eerie silence as eyes scanned all around the room, at each other and at the furniture.

"Since Hikaru and Kyouya-sempai isn't here," Kaoru started, "does that mean that one of them are Killer?"

"Could be…" Tamaki said, uncharacteristically serious. "Unless…one of us did it…"

The group looked at Kaoru. Suddenly Tamaki screamed and hurried across the room. He shielded himself with a pillow while shivering quite uncontrollably.

"How could you Kao-chan?" Honey asked, his eyes threatening to spill his tears.

"I-I didn't!" Kaoru objected.

And the lights suddenly went out again. Their bodies went rigid. 'Why do the lights keep going out?' Haruhi wondered. She frowned then, going into a deep concentration phase. 'Kyouya-sempai…he's the only one who would, as Killer, be smart enough to play with the light power to put his victims at a disadvantage.'

She gasped when she felt a hand grab her own, and suddenly started to pull her away. Instead of speaking, she crouched down when the hands went on her shoulders and gently pushed her down. "Hide here," he whispered.

'Kaoru's voice…' Haruhi thought as she heard his footsteps leave her. She let her hands roam the area around her, since she had no idea where he had taken her and since she couldn't see a thing. She even wagged her hand around in front of her face and found that she couldn't see it. Her hands only felt two walls, and so she guessed she was in a corner somewhere. 'Nice coverage Kaoru. I _definitely _won't get killed right here.' she thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, the lights popped back on again. Haruhi could feel a vein in her head throbbing. This was just getting annoying! Kaoru had only dragged her to the kitchen, and sat her against the corner of the wall. She wondered where he had gone off to. In fact, she wondered where _everyone_ had gone off to.

"Kaoru," she called. Haruhi stood up just as her classmate walked into the room, grinning quite proudly. He was followed by Hikaru, and then came the stained Takashi and a grumpy looking Honey. Tamaki, whose eyes diverted this way and that, came in after and lastly came in Kyouya, with barely an emotion on his face.

"We decided that it would be good if we played this game elsewhere," Hikaru told her, slipping his arm around her shoulder. He added straightforwardly, "Because your house is just too small."

"I'd feel better if you wouldn't insult my house so easily," Haruhi said, shrugging his arm off and walking away from him despite his frown. "And where else would we go?"

"_**Any**_where but here," the twins replied. Haruhi felt as if her vein would pop.

"Fine," Haruhi said shortly, waving off their manners.

"Are the twins insulting you Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled, suddenly flinging himself upon Haruhi and shooting the twins evil glares. "Then you can ride in my limo so that they won't bother you anymore!"

Haruhi sighed, knowing that this was all just Tamaki's way of pleading for her to ride with him. She agreed shortly again and the seven of them went outside, where the cars were already waiting- making Haruhi wonder if they had planned switching the game setting long before she even knew it.

To her surprise, Kyouya got in the limo along with them. Haruhi suddenly felt very uncomfortable. What if the game was still going on even in the cars? What if Kyouya was crazy enough to actually take out both her and Tamaki? 'No…' she thought. 'If that happened then the others would know that Kyouya is Killer. That would be evidence enough, so he wouldn't do it here…' she gulped, her eyes watching the spectacled boy who was writing in his laptop. 'He's probably getting some sick enjoyment out of this.'

Tamaki, on the other hand, seemed to be a nervous wreck. "Kyouya, who do you think Killer is? He's already gotten Mori-sempai!"

Haruhi shook her head at the idiot. Had he not noticed that Kyouya could possibly be the killer? But what if…what if Tamaki was acting innocent on purpose? What if the blond really was Killer?

No…Tamaki was stupid to be Killer. Haruhi could almost laugh at her absurdity.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru did not look at each other for a long time. It wasn't until they were almost at the establishment that they spoke, and it was the less-stubborn Kaoru who spoke first.

"So…Mori-sempai is out of the game, eh?"

"He sure is. Good thing too," Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru…something is strange about this game," Kaoru said, and for the first time looked to his brother. He searched a flicker in Hikaru's eyes that would tell him what he wanted to know, but there wasn't a hint anywhere in them.

"Do you think, Kaoru, I rigged it without telling you?"

Kaoru felt his heart stop. "I-I wasn't suggesting that Hikaru!"

"Oh," Hikaru smirked slyly and looked at his younger brother. "Of course I wouldn't do something like that Kaoru. You know that it's against my morals to rig games."

"Yare, yare…" Kaoru said, smacking his forehead.

They shared a hearty laughter just as the vehicle pulled up to the home of Mitsukuni.

* * *

"There's lots of room to play here," Honey said, taking Haruhi's over-night bag from her hand and tossing it onto the bed. His back was to everyone, and no one could see his eyes when he added darkly, "There's also plenty room to avenge Takashi."

The majority of the room stiffened until Honey turned around with flowers hovering above his head while he smiled brightly. "And I say, to make the game more exciting, that we can go outside and play too!"

"Great idea," the twins agreed, nodding simultaneously. For once, the senior was looking at things their way.

"T-that would be…interesting," Tamaki said.

"I have no objections," Kyouya stated.

Takashi, who wasn't in the game anyways and who probably wouldn't care less if he was nodded his agreement with a short, "Un."

"Yay," Honey said, and took Takashi's hand. They ran out of the room, and from a distance they could hear Honey's high-pitched game say, "Game start!"

"Come with me Haruhi," Tamaki yelled and started to drag Haruhi behind him, leaving the others behind as quickly as possible. They ran across many hallways, many maids, plenty door, and up and down many stairwells until Haruhi wasn't sure what floor they were on and on what side of the house. "Killer won't expect us to be here," Tamaki said.

He suddenly ran into something, causing him to rub his nose and look up expectantly. "Ah…excuse me, I'm sor- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The scream not only came from Tamaki, but from Haruhi as well. Towering above them was a person in a mask with what appeared to be bloody stitches of some sort…just like in the movie they had seen earlier that night.

They raced down the hallway, the emotion of his fear turning Tamaki's violet eyes a deeper shade of purple as smoke trailed behind him and Haruhi.

They ran until they were equally out of breath, and Haruhi leaned against the wall with her hand for support as she took in huge gulps of air. Tamaki, who was in a heap on the floor asked, "I-is it still chasing us?"

"I don't think it ever was but…" Haruhi inhaled again, "It was pretty scary…it was just like-"

"The movie," Tamaki and Haruhi said in unison.

"We…were tricked," Haruhi realized out-loud. Her fear turned to anger. "Only Hikaru and Kaoru would do something like that!"

She looked to Tamaki for his input, but the blond was frozen, his face pale. His finger pointed forwards, and Haruhi followed it. She turned around to see the person in the mask again. Haruhi frowned and said, "I'm not falling for the same dumb trick again."

The brave girl snatched the mask from its face- only to find that it would not budge. "Come on and take it off! Geez, there was no reason to put it on so tightly…"

She pulled and pulled at the 'mask' before the hand came up and grabbed her wrist. It felt cold and clammy- exactly how it was described in the movie. Haruhi looked the person up and down. The whole outfit matched the person's in the movie, right down to the torn up shoes.

"Ano…" she breathed. The hand squeezed tighter. Its sour breath went down on her face.

"Haruhi," Tamaki, abruptly snapped out of his dream like state. He slapped away the hand of the monster. It growled lowly- Tamaki almost wet his pants. "L-let's get out of here!"

With the strength of Takashi and the agility of Honey, Tamaki swept Haruhi up and ran down the hall with her.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Did it work?" Kaoru asked, peeking around the corner and standing behind the masked figure.

Hikaru laughed and clicked the buttons on his wrist that made the suction mask snap off. "Yeah, but of course, Haruhi almost ruined it."

"Good thing we packed this outfit," Kaoru laughed too. "Did she almost take the mask off?"

"That girl is barely afraid of anything," Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes. "But you could see the fear in her eyes when I grabbed her hand!"

There was a soft _click _that each of them was able to pick up despite their laughter.

"Hikaru…that sounded like your gun…"

"Kaoru…run!"

**BANG!!**

**A/N: Ha! A little cliffie for you there. Okay, there's going to be things in the story which you might not understand at first, but as the chapters go on I'll do my best to explain them out. Like what Kaoru and Hikaru thought was so funny on the ride to Honey's house. Also, the weapon they are using, I can tell you now, is a small paint-gun owned by Hikaru. **

**Reviews are very inspiring! The more reviews the better, for it lets me know that people are reading and liking this story and that I shouldn't give up on it. Thanks everyone! **


	3. Running towards Death

****

**A/N: Well, this came out later than I expected but here I hope you liked it. I think the next chapter may be the last, even though I said that this would probably be five chapters. It depends on how I take the next chapter I guess. **

Chapter 3

There was a soft _click _that each of them was able to pick up despite their laughter.

"Hikaru…that sounded like your gun…"

"Kaoru…run!"

**BANG!!**

Then paint-shot barely missed Kaoru and splattered onto the wall. Kaoru took off down the hallway and Hikaru followed immediately after him. Hikaru looked back while he ran, trying to see if Killer was chasing them. To his surprise, there was no one behind them. Up ahead, Kaoru opened a door and ran into the room and Hikaru followed him.

Actually, they had run into the bathroom.

Kaoru breathed heavily and leaned against the wall for support. "Killer almost got us…" he told his brother.

Hikaru nodded and fingered the small device that was in his pocket. "Kaoru, look…" he said, pulling the paint-gun out of his pocket and holding it out for his brother to see. Kaoru looked shocked momentarily before smirking.

"Hikaru…you're Killer?" he asked. Then, upon giving it further thought he shook his head. "But then, who was back there just now?"

"That wasn't me. Actually, I got the Victim card. I just brought this along to make the game a bit more interesting, if you catch my drift. Someone has already killed Mori-sempai, which means he can't be Killer."

"It must be Kyouya-sempai then…" Kaoru replied, and then nodded at the gun in Hikaru's hand. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well…" Hikaru smirked, "We're going to take the game to a whole new level."

-

-

-

By the time Tamaki had stopped running they were outside, leaning against a tree and shivering from fear and the cold wind that caressed their hair and clothes. "Killer will never find us out here," Tamaki told Haruhi, quite proud of his escape from the Thing in the Movie and from whoever Killer was.

"Sempai, the rules of the game is that we're allowed to come outside. I'm sure that Killer will eventually come out here looking for us," Haruhi replied. She sighed and looked into the sky, where the clouds were starting to cover the moon. "Don't you think we should go back inside and just-"

"No! We have a better chance of winning the game if we stay out here," Tamaki all but yelled, failing his arms around.

'He's just scared of that person in the mask…' Haruhi thought while shaking her head. The poor idiot, he had almost had a heart attack. Truthfully Haruhi wasn't the least bit scared anymore. She wished that the game would end so that they could all go to bed. Why had she agreed to a slumber party in the first place?

"Well, we might as well-"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi twitched slightly; why was it that she was always interrupted? With that thought, she was sent crashing down, the small senior clasped onto her by her neck. He cuddled her for a few seconds before being hoisted back into the air by Takashi. Haruhi gave a thankful smile to Mori as he helped her to her feet.

"What're you and Tama-chan doing out here?" Honey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We saw a monster!" Tamaki immediately replied. "Just like in the movie we saw."

Honey eyes widened, picturing the monster that he had seen in the movie, and shivering when his imagination went too far. Then he laughed and said to Tamaki, "Don't worry! If there really is a monster in my house, then we'll capture it!"

"Un," Takashi agreed so that Tamaki and Haruhi both would be reassured. Thankfully, the blond did seem to be relieved that he had the two seniors on his side. His tense shoulders even visibly loosened at the thought of the martial artists protecting him.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was casting her gaze up into the sky. 'Why am I always stuck with them?' she wondered.

"Alright," Tamaki, his confident tone back in action, put a fist in front of him and shook it. "Haruhi and I shall find out who Killer is with the protective covering of Honey and Mori-sempai."

"Hai! / Ah…" Honey and Takashi said in unison.

Haruhi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and eventually started to follow behind Tamaki, who seemed to be leading the way despite the fact that Honey could've easily took them to a safe haven. It was his home after all.

Tamaki seemed to be bent on staying in the vicinity of the yard. They wandered around, following a trail that led into a garden of what seemed like every flower imaginable. Of course, Tamaki seemed to forget the reason they were all outside in the first place by taking the chance to stop and literally smell the roses.

A bead of sweat rolled down Haruhi's neck when Tamaki even went so far as to ask Honey if he could pick a few of the plants.

"Ano…Tama-chan," Honey said after awhile of walking. They were entering a different section of his grand property, one that he wasn't sure that the blond would enjoy taking.

"Yes, Honey-sempai," Tamaki answered.

"You're leading us into-"Suddenly, Honey stopped talking and Takashi stopped walking. As usual, the smaller senior was perched atop his cousin's shoulders. They both looked around, their eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi whispered, looking around the garden for what had suddenly made the seniors stop all action. She didn't see anything though, and it was quite unnerving to know something was about to happen, but not be able to predict what it could be.

Then it clicked with her, and _literally _clicked. The same audible clicking sound that she had heard in her very own living room made itself known in the large garden. Tamaki seemed to have noticed it too, for his eyes had become as big as saucers.

Combined with the stillness of the night and their halted breathing, time seemed to have momentarily taken a break. When Haruhi looked around again, Honey's lips were moving and he was jumping from Takashi's shoulders and grabbing her wrist.

Had she not been so stunned from the sudden turn of events, Haruhi would've wondered why time seemed to be moving so incredibly slow as she fell onto the plush grass with Honey's arms wrapped around her waist. She could only watch as Takashi and Tamaki fell to the ground in a similar fashion that she and Mitsukuni had.

Time raced forwards again, the slow motion releasing time once more. "Are you alright?" Honey asked, his caramel colored orbs scanning over her, checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Arigato, Honey-sempai," she replied before standing and dusting herself off with her hands.

" I'm dead!"

Honey and Haruhi looked over to Tamaki and Mori, then simultaneously ran over to them. Indeed, a giant red paint splotch covered Tamaki's shoulder and dripped down onto his arm. His violet eyes changed colors with emotion and tears that threatened to cascade down his cheeks as he put a hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Now Haruhi is left in the game without her daddy," Tamaki moaned, causing Haruhi to sweat drop and sigh. "They knew that I would protect Haruhi, so they had to get me out first." Tamaki continued, balling up his fist and shaking it.

"I should've known one of those twins were Killer!" he shouted and turned back to Haruhi. "We shall find them and take away their blasted weapon and use it against them for ruining my shirt and my chance at becoming King of Games!"

"When was it decided that the winner would be king?" Haruhi asked in a uncaring manner, "And you have no proof that the Killer is one of the twins yet, Sempai. Kyouya-sempai could still be Killer. Speaking of which…" Haruhi said, looking around while scanning the area. She was about to say that there was a chance that Killer could still be hiding somewhere in the garden, that maybe they should run for cover incase another attack was about to take place, when she noticed that their two companions weren't standing where they had previously been.

"Where did Honey and Mori-sempai go?" Haruhi asked mostly herself, and definitely not Tamaki.

Tamaki, to his credit, seemed genuinely confused as well. "I have no clue," he answered before calling out to both the seniors with his hands circled around his mouth to amplify his voice. When there was not a sign of them, he lowered his hands and muttered, "It isn't as if they could just disappear."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, a chill running up and down her spine. 'Both Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are capable of being stealthy, considering their training over the years. It isn't impossible for them to have gone away while we weren't looking but…why would they?' she wondered.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, almost startling Haruhi. He was suddenly extremely close to her. "I think I heard something in the bushes. On the count of three, we'll run so that you won't get shot, okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi replied.

"One…two…THREE!"

The two broke out into a run. Haruhi was not sure if anyone was following them or not but something told her not to take the time to look over her shoulder to find out. She wasn't the quickest runner and she didn't want to risk tripping over something while she wasn't watching where she was going.

She followed behind Tamaki, past more trees and shrubs, and into what she could only depict as a bunch of bushes, leading into a different trail with her eyes swarming as she ran. Haruhi wished that Tamaki would slow down, that she no longer had to run because her breath was starting to go short, and that they could just _stop playing this stupid game_!

"Sempai!" she yelled, and he turned and grabbed her wrist.

"Just a little further, Haruhi, until we can hide," he said and made her run by dragging her along with him.

They turned, went backwards, forwards, to the left and to the right. It was then that Haruhi noticed that the bushes were so tall that she could not see over them, and that they were close together and thick so that she couldn't see through them. They were on either side of her, like walls.

She gasped, partly because she was surprised at her new revelation and partly because she couldn't breathe from running for so long. "Sem-pai!" she said in between breaths. When he didn't respond she dug her heels into the ground, bring up dirt behind them as Tamaki was no longer able to pull her by her wrist.

Tamaki looked back, his breathing coming out in ragged breaths similar to her own. "Haruhi…why did you…stop?" he asked while filling his lungs with air.

"You led us into a maze!" Haruhi practically shouted.

"What? I have not led us into…" Tamaki trailed off as he examined his surroundings. "Maze…?"

"Please tell me you were paying attention to which way you were going," Haruhi said, her eyes narrowing because she knew all too well what they answer would come out to be.

"Of course," Tamaki replied, his cheeks heating in his untold embarrassment. He looked around and then pointed at the first passage he saw, which happened to be behind them, "It's this way." He said with more confidence than he felt.

So they walked back into the direction of which Tamaki hoped they had come from. He paused when there was several ways he could go, and then hastily picked which way to turn. There wasn't a good chance that he could know where in the world he was going, but he didn't want to disappoint Haruhi, for he feared what she would do to him if she found out that they were completely and utterly lost.

Of course, Haruhi had known from the start that they were lost. She wished desperately that someone would come and find them. Their best bet was Honey and Takashi, but she had no idea where they had gone off to or when they would come back. She could only warily walk beside Tamaki, trail after trail. After this, she was sure that she would never again like the lush greenery of plants ever again.

**Meanwhile**

Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he leisurely sipped a cup of tea. In his opinion, the game that they all were currently engaged in was quite foolish. While he had no reason to participate in the game, he would keep Tamaki amused by simply dodging Killer if it didn't cause him too much stress. Honey's mansion was big enough for him to hide out for a couple of hours and rest his mind or possibly catch up on some business. He glanced towards his lap top, which was sitting on the table in front of him.

He sipped his tea again, and smirked to just himself. Never had he felt so at peace when he and Tamaki were in the same vicinity of each other, or the twins for that matter. Just when he thought life couldn't get any better, his ears picked up some low murmurings that soon got closer.

"I can't believe that I got cut by that stupid branch," a familiar voice said, followed by another familiar voice that almost matched it.

"Are you sure you're okay," asked the worried voice. "Geez, Kaoru, you've got to be careful."

'Ah…so it's Hikaru and Kaoru' Kyouya thought, slouching down into his chair a bit so that they wouldn't be able to see him if they happened to walk past. The easy-chair was large enough for him to be hidden by it, and he was thankful for that. He just hoped that they would not venture into the room, less they see him.

"Gomen, Hikaru." Kaoru replied. Kyouya could almost hear the smile in his voice when he said, "But at least we took out Tono, ne?"

"Yeah, that was good," Hikaru replied. "We could've gotten Haruhi too though, if you weren't so clumsy."

"It's better this way though. Now, we can narrow down the choices of either Kyouya-sempai or Honey-sempai to be Killer."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows at his new found information. 'If Hikaru and Kaoru took out Tamaki…yet they say that they aren't Killer, then the twins are messing around with the game rules.' He thought logically.

The footsteps came closer, and then got further away as the twins passed the hallway that would've led into the room that Kyouya was in.

"Hmm…" Kyouya hummed. Perhaps this game could interest him after all.

**With Honey and Takashi **

Honey chewed happily at the cake he was eating. "Takashi, do you think it's fair for us to take a break in the middle of the game?"

"We weren't planning to," Takashi replied.

"That's right." Honey said, his face suddenly becoming serious. "I wonder what's going on."

**Flashback**

"_It's dark in here! I'm scared," Honey yelled when he discovered that he was suddenly cloaked in darkness. He looked around and smirked uncharacteristically when an idea struck him. _

"_Who turned out the lights?"_

_Haruhi sighed. That had definitely been Tamaki's voice. "Don't worry Honey-sempai, Tamaki-sempai…I'll get a flashlight," she assured the two and let go of Honey's small hand so that she could go back into the kitchen to retrieve the item._

"_No Haru-chan, don't leave me!" he said, playing innocent as he always did. Plus, he'd have a better chance at hitting her if she stayed close to him. His eyes weren't yet well adjusted to the dark room and he didn't want to mess anything up. _

"_Haruhi wait! Daddy will come with you!"_

_Haruhi sighed (again) and asked Honey, "Where's Mori-sempai anyways?"_

_Right on cue, a monotonous voice said, "Mitsukuni-"_

_Takashi picked up a soft __click__ from somewhere in the room. He didn't know where it was coming from but his instincts told him to act fast. "Watch out!" He dived to Haruhi and pushed her with his body._

_The lights flickered back on. _

"_Takashi!" Honey yelled while running towards his stoic friend, tears filling his brown eyes. Takashi blinked and rolled over onto his back. "You're hurt!"_

'_I didn't mean to hit Takashi' Honey thought miserably. _

**End Flashback**

Honey speared his snack with his fork and hoisted the moist cake to his mouth. Before he put the train into the tunnel though, he asked, "Does it hurt Takashi?" referring to the device that was now in his hand. Takashi examined the little gun that quickly shot out blasts of paint.

"No," he finally replied. He had figured out hours ago that his cousin was Killer when he had shot Haruhi. To him, it couldn't have been more obvious if Honey had stamped a sign that said **KILLER **to his forehead.

He was quite puzzled though, on how someone else had also picked the Killer card. Surely Hikaru and Kaoru weren't that devious as to put in two of the same cards when they said they wouldn't? Then again, this is the twins we're talking about.

Back in the garden, after they had discovered someone was playing games within the game, they had fled the scene so that they could find the culprits. Unfortunately, they hadn't found the culprit(s), though they were fairly sure of whom they were.

Only Hikaru and Kaoru would pull a stunt like that.

The only problem was proving it, and to do so they would have to catch the twins in the act. But they also knew that if Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to get pleasure out of seeing the participants of the game squirm, then they wouldn't strike again until the actual Killer made a move.

In the meanwhile, someone could figure out who Killer was as well. Takashi couldn't let that happen either, because Honey was really bent on winning the game. But the only reason Honey wanted to win the game was so that it could serve as some sort of weird apology to Takashi for accidentally blasting him with a paint gun.

'I don't care about that, but Mitsukuni won't listen to me' Takashi thought, eyeing the smaller male. Honey was too far into the game to just stop wanting to win it.

"Ready?" Honey chirped, placing his plate riddled with crumbs on a tray for the maids to pick up.

"Un," Takashi replied with a nod.

"Then, let's go eliminate Hika-chan and Kao-chan. We shouldn't have let them get away in the first place," Honey said, something that was close to frustration leaking through his high pitched voice. His eyes darkened, and he stood to walk out of the room.

'The last round' Takashi thought as he followed behind not Honey or Mitsukuni, but someone he didn't know.

This person could only be described as Killer.

**Preview of Next Chapter: With Killer on the loose, there is a mad dash as Hikaru and Kaoru see him at every turn. Will Tamaki and Haruhi ever make it out of the maze? And will Kyouya ever get his head in the game? Find out next time by reading Who Did It! **

**Reviews always appreciated. Thanks for those who have reviewed already! **


	4. The Last Round, Winner Takes All

**The final Chapter! For the occasion, I used a request in one of my reviews and put in a special guest! Thanks so much loretta537! I tried my best, and I hope you don't think he's OOC because I could only get my reference from the anime. **

**If you squint you'll see some TamaxHaru, HikaxHaru and DEFINITELY MorixHaru, my favorite!**

**I never thought I would finish this story because when I wrote the first chapter I did it out of boredom. So I thank you all for reviewing and inspiring me to add another completed fic to my account! **

**Now what you've all been waiting for... (and it's long, so prepare yourselves...) the The Last Round, Winner Takes All!**

Haruhi sighed as she sat in the grass. She was tired, hungry, and pretty irritated at the moment and Tamaki wasn't exactly helping out with the situation. To his credit, the blond was at least trying to get them out of the maze. It was just that Haruhi couldn't forget that it was his fault that they were in the stupid maze in the first place.

"I didn't even want to play this game in the first place," she mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was trying to climb up the great fences of the maze, which was impeccably covered in rose thorns, vines, and bushes so that you couldn't even see the fence beneath them. When Haruhi opened her eyes and noticed this, she immediately felt like scorning the idiot.

"Sempai, get down before you fall," Haruhi said, standing to her feet.

"I...have to see if we can climb it," Tamaki said, straining to get his feet latched onto the shrubbery. "A-AHHHHH!"

Haruhi cringed at the sight of Tamaki falling, landing on his back, and twitching slightly in the crater that his body had created. "Ouch..." he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning over his fallen form with her hands on her knees, her facial expression that of concern.

He nodded slowly, his cheeks reddening from the cute way Haruhi was looking. If it weren't for the stiff pain that he felt when he rose up he probably would've attacked her with a bug hug while swirling her around.

"You're bleeding Sempai," Haruhi said, taking his hands which had little droplets of blood from the thorns that he hadn't been so careful to avoid when he had been climbing. Tamaki watched in awe as Haruhi retrieved a pack of band-aids from her pocket.

She carefully wrapped one around his pointer finger and he delightedly noticed that the band-aid was pink and covered in little hearts.

"I didn't know you liked pink and hearts!" he said excitedly and jumped up, nearly toppling the poor girl over. "My daughter does have a feminine side after all!" His eyes filled with tears of passion as he swooned over the brunette, who just sweat dropped at his sudden outburst.

"This was just an extra at the convenience-store...I didn't actually pick them out," she tried to tell him, but Tamaki was already caught up in the moment.

"I'll cherish this bandage dearly," he was saying, holding the bandaged finger and being blissfully unaware of the stings all over his hand.

Haruhi sighed and hung her head low. 'At this rate...we'll never get out of here.' she thought miserably. The poor Fujioka almost wanted to cry.

**Meanwhile with the Hitachiins **

"I'm bored," Hikaru complained. "It's no fun avoiding Killer if he's not chasing us."

"Hmm, good point," Kaoru agreed, nodding his head. "There's not even any action in the game. Where the heck is Killer anyways? It's about time that-"

Click.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze dead still. It was like the previous events had started all over again. They shivered involuntarily when they heard a amused laughter from somewhere around them.

Problem was, they were basically in an enclosed area. Hikaru and Kaoru were literally against a wall because they had wandered to the end of one of the many hallways. They faced each other, each with shaky, nervous smiles. Being that they were pretty amused by the current situation didn't mean that they weren't scared of being eliminated from the game.

Suddenly there was a loud swishing sound before bright red paint went **Splash! **against the pure white wall that they were leaning against.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out screams they didn't know they were holding before making a mad dash forward (being that it was the only way they could go) and ducked when two more splats of paint came their way.

Somehow, they were able run all the way to a staircase, paint splattering all around them.

"What the hell? How much paint can that thing hold," Hikaru asked, scanning the area around him for the paint-gun wielding person that had to be somewhere near them.

Adrenalin coursed through the veins. Now that they were being attacked again, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as they ran. Their sense of humor was always tickled when they were in the midst of a game that involved a lot of ducking and dodging.

Meanwhile, the person on the offense was also getting some sick pleasure out of running around and just barely missing the twins. Honey actually found enjoyment in jumping around, managing to keep himself hidden from the twins eyes, and teasingly blasting paint all around.

He was waiting for the perfect time, the perfect spot to really strike. He actually had to use more restraint to not shoot them that he would have actually shooting them. Aiming and firing was easy. For him, aiming and missing on purpose was the hard thing.

He allowed Hikaru and Kaoru ample enough time to get a fair distance from him before slowly following behind them, a wide grin on his face.

Now he understood why the twins loved to play games and trick people so much!

* * *

Chika blinked in confusion when he had just happened to come across the walls dripping with something that was the color red. He dared not touch it, as he unconsciously backed away from the walls. Everywhere he looked there was red splotches!

"What...what the hell?" he asked, his eye twitching.

That's when he saw him.

Or in his opinion, he saw it.

This 'it' walked around bearing the name of Haninozuka. This 'it' was named Mitsukuni, also known as Honey. This 'it's hand was covered in the same red substance that was all over the wall. He watched as the red stuff dripped from his hand.

Not only that, but he was carrying a gun.

Now, Chika knew more than anyone that Honey didn't need any bullets to kill someone. But still, when you're as scared of your brother as Chika is to begin with, your imagination will run wild.

He stared at the silent smirk Honey was wearing, the way the blond dragged his feet across the floor as if he didn't have a care in the world and like he was very, very pleased with an untold accomplishment.

'Oh no...' Chika thought. His face felt flushed, he felt as if he could just faint right there on the spot.

"No," Chika said sternly to himself, shaking his head free of the nauseating feeling that was overcoming him. "This is my chance to see if he really is an alien! If he hurt someone today, then that'll be proof enough."

Chika nodded to himself, his mind made up. He ran in the opposite direction that his brother had just gone. Not knowing where he was going was the problem. Suddenly though, he was forced to stop.

He looked up into the gleaming eyes of someone he recognized.

Ootori Kyouya, the Shadow King himself.

"Eh..." Chika twitched. 'What's he doing here?'

"Ah, Chika-kun," Kyouya said, that ever-present smirk making itself known. "I was expecting that you'd show up soon."

Chika was less than comfortable around Kyouya. He tensed up, frowning a bit at the fact that Kyouya was disrupting his mission.

Kyouya's glasses glinted in the lighting. "If you're looking for some type of clue as to what's going on, I'd suggest you take a look in the maze outside."

With that said, Kyouya practically glided right past Chika and walked away calmly. Chika stood there, still twitching for a moment. Could it be that Honey's friends were even weirder than Honey himself? There was no telling.

The words of Kyouya finally processed in Chika's brain as if a light bulb had suddenly been turned on. "Right," he said, and made his way for the nearest exit.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Takashi had found Haruhi and Tamaki. He had been in the maze countless numbers of times before, considering that when he and Honey had been young they would always get lost in it on purpose just for the heck of it.

Now Mori knew the maze inside out.

He was gratefully surprised that Haruhi hadn't torn Tamaki's head off. "Haruhi," he said, coming around the corner and making himself known.

Said girl looked up at the sound of her voice and when she noticed Takashi her eyes lit up. "Mori-sempai!" she said happily, smiling wider than she normally would. If she had been as dramatic as the president of the club, she probably would've lunged at him and cried into his shirt.

Instead, it was Tamaki that came to a horrible conclusion.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that you're lost too, Mori-sempai," he asked. Tamaki was serious and you could tell because he let his hand rest on Takashi's shoulder. He trembled, then looked up at him with water filled violet eyes. "Can it be that we'll be stuck forever in this maze? Shall we never again see our magnificent school? Or peers?"

"Tamaki..." Takashi tried out, but the blond was no longer listening.

"Will we only be able to eat off of the fruit of the shrubbery around us? Can one live simply off of berries?" Tamaki asked, twisting around dramatically.

"Sempai." Haruhi dead panned.

"Could it be that-"

"Let's go Mori-sempai," Haruhi said, turning to the taller host and grabbing his hand.

"Un," Takashi said, nodding. The two of them walked away without Tamaki while he twirled and twirled, a magical yet depressing back ground behind him.

"And then- we'll die," Tamaki finished, falling to the ground and splaying his body across the grass as a finishing touch to his theatrics.

At that moment, Chika came across the lifeless body of Tamaki. At first he only stood there, his feet frozen to the ground. Tamaki wasn't moving, and there was a huge red splotch on his normally stainless shirt. 'It's...Suoh?' Chika thought, taking two nervous steps back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chika screamed, back-pedaled and high tailed it out of there. He had seen all he needed to see. Even as a martial artist, he was scared out of his mind. As he ran he flailed his arms around and continued with his rather loud wails of fright.

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked and looked up from his fallen position. "Haruhi? Mori-sempai?" He looked from side to side. "Who...just screamed?"

Chika ran as fast as he could, his eyes shut tight as he was running. 'He was dead, he was dead, he was dead!' he thought frantically. Suddenly his body jolted back and he was on his bottom after hitting something hard.

He opened his eyes and looked up from his sitting position. To his dismay, he saw Morinozuka looking down at him, his shirt stained red.

"WHAT THE-?!" Chika yelled as he ran away from the scene before Takashi or Haruhi even had a chance to register what was happening. "DID MITSUKUNI KILL **EVERYONE**?!"

Takashi and Haruhi was left standing there, beads of sweat slowly melting down the back of their heads. "Ano...Mori-sempai...was that Chika-kun?" Haruhi looked up to the tall senior for an answer.

"Ah..." Takashi replied, still half in shock of the brown haired kid that had freaked out moments ago. He pushed the image of Chika high-tailing it out of the maze before tilting his head in a different direction. "Tamaki," he muttered, and Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, they had to go back to get the person who had gotten them into such a mess in the first place.

* * *

"Huh?" Honey tilted his head to the side as his younger brother flew past him, a trail of dust being the only evidence that he had even been there in the first place. "Chika-chan?"

Honey blinked and shrugged, thinking that it had just been his imagination that Chika had ran through. He smiled and hummed a merry tune as he walked around the premises. The fact that he knew exactly where Hikaru and Kaoru had run off to did not make him move any faster.

Right now, suspense was the only thing he was living for.

That's why he cringed and hid his red stained hand behind his back when Takashi, Haruhi and Tamaki suddenly rounded the corner and stood before him.

"Yay! Takashi found them," he said, smiling grandly and resisting the urge to clap his hands.

He knew that if Haruhi happened to see the dried red paint on his right hand then she would have proof that he was Killer. Honey didn't want that to happen until he took out the twins. If he couldn't win the game, then he at least wanted to do that. That would mean beating the twins at their own game. It was payback for there being two Killers when there only should've been one.

It was revenge for twisting up the game.

"So this is where everyone is," unified voices spoke. Honey stilled as the twins came into the room, smiles on their faces despite the forced out breath that came every few seconds. They were obviously tired from the chase. Nonetheless, Hikaru and Kaoru were smiling as if they were enjoying life, which they were at the moment.

"Oh! Haruhi!" the twins sang, and glided up next to her. "Welcome back!"

Haruhi sighed and sweat dropped. It may have been Tamaki's fault that they had gotten lost in a maze, but it was the twins fault that they had been outside in the first place.

"I haven't forgotten about that little trick you guys pulled earlier," she said bluntly.

"Eh? What trick?" To their credit, they really did sound innocent at moment. But Haruhi didn't buy it; she knew that one of them had been behind that mask earlier.

"Hey...where's Kyouya?" Tamaki inquired. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his friend since they had arrived at the mansion.

"Kyou-chan?" Honey asked, blinking. Truthfully, he had also forgotten all about Kyouya.

That's when it hit them.

"KYOUYA'S KILLER!" Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru shouted. Their bodies turned stone white as they nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

"I should've known...I should've known...I should've known..." Tamaki said over and over again, pacing the floor and biting down on the nail of his thumb.

Takashi and Honey exchanged sneaky glances that was worthy of going to competition with the twins.

"We should go find Kyou-chan!" Honey suddenly announced.

"Honey-sempai is right!" Tamaki said, snapping his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Yes, sir?!" Hikaru and Kaoru were already in soldier mode, their hands against their heads in salute form.

"Prepare the uniforms!"

"Hai Tono!"

"Mori-sempai," Tamaki said, looking towards the tall senior. "Locate the target."

"Un," Takashi said, nodding his head and running off to do as told.

"What about me Tama-chan? What can I do?" Honey asked, eyes shining.

"Honey-sempai...you could..." Tamaki thought while tapping his chin. Honestly, what in the world could Honey do in this situation? There was only one thing Tamaki could think of. "Eat something sweet."

Suddenly Honey was off in a corner, chewing mournfully on a cookie. "You know...it seems like everyone else got more important jobs," he mumbled, just to himself.

Meanwhile, Haruhi just stood there twitching at all the stuff that was happening? Really, all of this couldn't be necessary. Why was it that the host club always had to be so dramatic, no matter what? Weren't they just playing a simple game...or were they really taking it that serious?

Soon the twins came back, snatched Haruhi up despite her protests and threw her into the nearest bathroom with a change of clothes in her hands.

"Hurry up Haruhi! There's not much time!" She could hear their complaints from outside the bathroom while she was still wondering how she had gotten there in the first place. "Fine, fine," she muttered. She didn't even bother glancing at the clothes before throwing them on this time. There was no point, considering she knew it would probably just make her stay in the bathroom longer. Haruhi just wanted to get the stupid night over with, so the quicker she moved to get the game over with, the faster she would be able to go to bed.

'Speaking of the game...' she thought. 'I wonder if Kyouya-sempai really is the killer.'

She decided that there was no way that he wasn't Killer. After all, she reminded herself, Kyouya had barely been seen all day. Takashi and Tamaki were already out of the game, so they were automatically out of the way. She didn't really expect Honey to be Killer upon remembering that Honey couldn't even talk nastily towards her that time that they had been doing a movie for Renge. It hadn't even been real and the small blond couldn't even say that he wanted to hurt her, nonetheless do it. That meant that Honey surely wouldn't be able to blast both Takashi and Tamaki with paint. In her mind, Honey was definitely out of the equation.

That only left the twins and Kyouya. The twins would probably have more motivation that anyone to actually play the game to the fullest. But she wasn't sure that they would do it without each other. It probably wouldn't be as much fun with only one of them being Killer, and so they wouldn't try as hard. 'Unless they did something stupid like rigging the game so that they could both be Killer.' She thought blandly as she twisted the door knob.

Haruhi sighed and decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. While she couldn't figure out a reason that Kyouya would participate in the game, there was still the fact that he had agreed to it in the first place. If he wasn't going to participate, then why would he even say he would play?

Plus, no one had seen him in hours. He was the only person who could hide in the shadows without being seen for so long.

"Awww Haruhi's so cute!" Several voices chorused.

Haruhi felt a vein throb in her head. "What's with these outfits?" she questioned, looking towards the twins for her answer.

She had looked in the mirror before leaving out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a completely black outfit. Haruhi felt as if she was going to commit a crime any minute. The outfit didn't annoy her much, seeing that the only way it was pretty revealing was that her legs were exposed because she was wearing shorts. She had also noticed a heart made of sliver traced on the back pocket of her shorts.

Haruhi took notice that Hikaru's right pants leg was cut off right above his knee, unlike the other side of his pants which went all the way down to his shiny black shoe like normal. The only difference in Kaoru's was that his cut-off was on the left. Also, they looked as if they had ripped their sleeves straight off, because they had no sleeves at all but they did have rippled fabric at their shoulders.

Honey was sporting a black pants and a black t-shirt with a silver bunny on the front. His black hat pushed his blond bangs into his eyes. Takashi was also wearing pants but his shirt was long sleeved.

Tamaki was wearing a black jacket over his black shirt, with silver buttons. Haruhi wondered why in the world they all had something silver on them. How could they be discreet if they had shiny silver things all over them? Of course, she reminded herself, the hosts weren't worried about being inconspicuous, they only wanted to look good.

'Rich bastards...' she thought, shaking her head and feeling a head ache coming on.

"To catch a murder, you must think like one!" Tamaki announced, pulling a hat over his head once they had all finished their swooning over how cute Haruhi looked.

"Right, and to complete the outfit..." Hikaru said, pulling a little tube out of his pocket. He squirted some of the substance onto his finger then made two thick, black lines across his cheeks so that he looked like a football player, in Haruhi's opinion.

Kaoru followed his example, following an eager Tamaki, then Honey and Takashi. They all looked at Haruhi expectantly, and Haruhi sighed. There was no way they would let her out of this, no matter how stupid she thought they were all being.

"Mou..." she said, reached her finger forward so that Hikaru could give her some of the black stuff.

"Let me Haruhi!" Hikaru said and suddenly traced a heart on her right cheek. He grinned cheekily at his work, Tamaki fuming behind him when he whispered in her ear, "It suits you."

"H-Haruhi! Don't just let that devil draw things on your..." Tamaki trailed off as he noticed exactly what Hikaru had drawn on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru got a good laugh off of the look on his face.

Tamaki coughed into his fist, his blush slowly fading away. "A-anyways...off to find Kyouya!"

"Right!" the twins and Honey said, saluting again. Takashi also saluted. Haruhi just watched, as usual.

"And remember, we are quiet and sneaky. Not a peep." Tamaki continued, eyeing the twins.

* * *

Six teens clad and black moved slowly down the hallway, searching for any sign of their culprit. They did not know where he could be or why he was hiding. They were also trying their best to be "quiet and sneaky" but that didn't work out well with someone snickering or saying something every few seconds.

Haruhi was at the end of the line, wondering again why she was a participant in this crazy game.

Takashi, who had found Kyouya earlier, was leading the group with Honey on his shoulders. He wondered what Mitsukuni would do when everyone found out that Kyouya wasn't Killer.

They all peeked their heads around the corner

"What should we do now?" Tamaki whispered.

"Well the rules of the game are that, if Killer is found out, he loses," Hikaru said.

"All there's left to do now is expose him," Kaoru finished.

They sighed, "That's no fun."

"Not if I get to him first!" Tamaki said, already running towards Kyouya.

"No fair!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, following behind Tamaki and gaining enough agility to push him flat onto his face. They shared laughter as Tamaki twitched while still in face-plant mode.

"Darn...twins..."

Kyouya looked up from his laptop to see what all the ruckus about. He wondered briefly why in the world everyone was dressed in all black before pushing that thought aside. Those idiots never needed a rational reason to do anything that they did.

Suddenly the lights went out, and two glaring lights flashed in his face.

"Where were you on the night of tonight?"

"How can you explain your absence for the last couple of hours?"

"Hmm...? Kyouya-sempai? Answer the questions!"

Kyouya glanced up at the red-heads now transformed into police officer outfits and holding flashlights above his head. "I refuse to speak until my lawyer is present," he replied.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki said, rising up from his fallen position to point at his best friend. "YOU ARE KILLER AND DON'T DENY IT!"

"I'm not Killer you idiot."

"I said not to deny it!" Tamaki roared.

"Ne, Tama-chan...Kyou-chan isn't lying."

Everyone looked at the blond senior, his bangs covering his eyes and his fists clenched tightly against his sides.

"Nani? How do you know Honey-sempai?" Tamaki asked. Question marks popped up above his head, signaling that he really had no clue as to the meaning of Honey's words.

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization and the twins each tilted their heads to the side. 'The killer is...'

In the blink of an eye the small gun Honey had been toting around was whipped out from thin air. He raised it, taking aim at the twin on the left.

Hikaru whipped out his own paint gun and jumped in front of Kaoru just as Honey pulled his trigger. Click.

"NO!"

Splat!

Everyone in the room (minus Takashi and Kyouya, who each hid their shock) gave a giant gasp.

"H-H-H-HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled, flinging himself to the fallen Haruhi's side. She moaned and looked up at him.

Yes, it's true. At the last second Haruhi had jumped in between Hikaru and Honey, who had simultaneously pulled their triggers and ended up getting shot in twice. There was a giant splatter of red on the front of her shirt, on her belly. There was another right in the middle of her back.

Upon noticing that Haruhi was alright for the most part, Kyouya let out a chuckle. Of course the matter wouldn't have been as funny if Haruhi had gotten hurt, but since she hadn't...he could yuck it up as much as he pleased.

"What the hell Haruhi?" Hikaru was saying angrily, "Just because you're the 'heroine' doesn't mean you always have to play the hero. Especially in just a game."

"You could've been injured!" Tamaki wailed. Haruhi only sighed and pinched the back of his hand.

She sent a murderous glare Hikaru's way. "So Hikaru, where'd you get the gun?"

"Eh...heh..." Hikaru laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck. "It was...unplanned?"

"Mm hmm..." she hummed.

"Hika-chan cheated!" Honey said, "I win!"

"What? You don't win! I shot the most people!" Hikaru argued.

"Not true! Not true!" Honey said, and Mori patted him gently on his back. "You weren't even Killer in the first place!"

"He's got a point..." Haruhi mumbled.

"So what?" Hikaru continued, folding his arms across his chest and grinning smugly. "The rules never said that you couldn't be Killer on your own account."

There was an awkward silence, in which the hosts (even Kaoru) stared at Hikaru. They didn't think that it needed to be said that you couldn't be Killer at your own will. Haruhi shook her head, knowing that the whole game and its silly rules were crazy to begin with.

That's when it struck her. The rules, that is.

"The rules were...that you only win the game if you shoot all the victims without anyone knowing that you're Killer," she said, "So in the end, no one is winner because neither Honey-sempai or Hikaru shot all Victims. Isn't that right?"

"Haruhi is...so...SMART!" Tamaki yelled and embraced her.

"Sempai...please...GET OFF!"

"You know," Kaoru said, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "In this case, I think Haruhi wins the game, ne, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked surprised at his brother. Only _he_ was supposed to be King of Games, right? He blinked and looked at the paint-drenched Haruhi. Well...maybe he could relinquish his title. Just this once.

"You're right Kaoru," he said, pulling the crown magically from behind his back. "All hail Haruhi, Queen of Games!"

"Wah-?" Haruhi asked as all of the boys smiled and got down on one knee in front of her. She was taken aback when she noticed that even the mighty Shadow King himself was kneeling down before her. 'He'll probably add onto my debt for humiliating him later or something,' she thought miserably.

Meanwhile, Takashi was above her, placing the shimmering crown on top of her head.

"Knight her with a kiss Takashi!" Honey chirped happily. Tamaki's eyes widened into big blue saucers.

"Wait!" he tried, but it was too late as Takashi knelt down and kissed Haruhi gently on her cheek.

Though the twins looked a little ticked off and Tamaki had suddenly fallen into a pit of despair and gone into some corner, Haruhi blushed lightly. She raised her hand to her cheek and watched everything slowly faded back to normal (as normal as the hosts could get) in a matter of seconds.

The twins went to tease Tamaki, Kyouya had somehow started writing away in his notebook again. Honey danced with Bun-Bun, and Takashi watched over him. That's when Takashi looked back and gave Haruhi a quick smile.

She couldn't help but smile back at him as she thought, 'Well, maybe this game of Who Did It...wasn't that pointless after all.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it! I'll miss this story, it was really fun. In the meantime I still have projects to work on (sigh, and that includes school work), so I'll be pretty busy. See you all next time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
